A Clash of Queens
by LostCriesofTime
Summary: Yara meets Daenerys. Ironborn meets Dragonborn. Iron meets fire. Can romance blossom or will this clash be deadly?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Game of Thrones. If I did no Direwolf would have ever been harmed, only people..._

 _..._

* * *

 **A Clash of Queens**

* * *

From the first their eyes had been hungry for each other. Daenerys could not help but be aware of this other Queen's curious appraisal of her as she sat looking down at the foreigner, so out of place here, so unlike anyone she had ever known. She also could not help returning it.

Yara was not what she had expected when she had offered to give the Ironborn heir an audience. A real woman, a true Queen of Westeros, of her home land. Needless to say a thrill had coursed through her at the thought of this particular meeting, a citizen of her home and a fellow Queen no less. She had met so few of her people in her short life and none of them female. She drank in the sight of this unusual woman's face, her mannerisms and her attire, trying to match her up with the image in her mind of how her people dressed and behaved, how they held themselves and their customs. She was indeed not at all what the displaced Targaryen had pictured all those years as she daydreamed of her home and its people.

She was far more impressive.

Not pretty, but fierce. Not gentle, but possessing a bearing which spoke of honour and courage, holding herself with a proud manner so like that of her deceased husband. Yes, she found such traits attractive, but this, she had to remind herself in an effort to still the flutters in her chest, was business.

She had been most surprised and delighted to hear the brother, the heir for all intents and purposes, relinquish his claim to the throne in favour of his sister. What a woman she must be, this Queen-to-be. She could never imagine, had their family situations been reversed, Viserys handing over a crown with such ease. She felt herself warming to these newcomers and leaned forward in her thrones marginally.

Their pleas were heartfelt and Daenerys sensed a certain amount of integrity among the Ironborn siblings, hoping her judgement was not clouded by her joy at finally being sought out by her own people to stake her claim to the events of Westeros. She could not help but feel drawn to them and she felt herself sympathetic to their plight. They needed each other, it seemed, and that suited Daenerys just fine for she would be indebted to no one. Yes, this arrangement could be beneficial indeed. She smiled down at them, hearing their terms. All would be acceptable to her, but now she must give her own.

"Our fathers were evil men, all of us here. They left the world worse than they found it." She began as her eyes flickered swiftly about the room and she felt a pride in knowing those words may be true but her next words would ring truer. "We're not going to do that, we're going to leave the world better than we found it."

The atmosphere in the room lifted, spirits soared along with hers as she felt the desire of all those present to be a part of this ideal she was creating. She could feel the inspiration her words held, a power so potent it could rearrange the face of the seven kingdoms.

She rose, making strong eye contact with Yara and finding herself delighted by the spark she saw there. The intelligent, penetrating gaze held much promise indeed.

Regardless, now she must show her hand.

"You will support my claim as queen of the seven kingdoms." A flicker of doubt lit the eyes of the Ironborn but she would not be dissuaded, they would hear her terms and agree, for she was a Targaryen and the rightful heir to the throne. She was also their best option and she knew it. "And respect the integrity of the Seven Kingdoms." Yara scowled slightly, affronted by the suggestion, but Daenerys drove on, walking down the steps and boring into the other woman's eyes, feeling a fire kindle in her belly as she was met with a fierceness which mirrored her own. "No more reaving, roving, raiding or raping."

They stared at each other, a sardonic smile touching Yara's lips. "That's our way of life," she protested. Her protest was weak, a token gesture in defense of her peoples' transgressions, Daenerys had already won this point, she felt it.

With a proud tilt of her chin, Daenerys' eyes gleamed triumphantly. "No more." A statement, not a plea.

She held the Ironborn queen's eyes for a moment as they sized each other up. Yara broke eye contact and shared a glance with her brother before nodding, "no more."

A thrill ran up Daenerys' spine at the agreement. The two queens, taking charge of their destinies and making history. This moment was no small feat.

Yara held out an arm and Daenerys stared at it, slightly confused but unwilling to show ignorance. Glancing back over her shoulder at the dwarf she was encouraged with a smile, a raise of his eyebrows and an instructive gesture showing her what was expected in this custom.

Reaching out tentatively she grasped the other woman's arm at the elbow, feeling thick cords of muscle under the leather of her jacket. Yara clasped Daenerys' elbow in a tight grip, the contact of the rough, leathery skin of the other woman's hand on her own smooth naked forearm send a shiver across her skin and she dropped her gaze, an almost imperceptible blush rising to her cheeks.

"I have matters I must attend to," Daenerys said reluctantly. "We shall talk further."

"Of course." Yara, still clutching the Queen's arm, slid her hand down to the wrist, the soft touch a pleasant sensation, and holding the small white hand up to her mouth, kissed it tenderly. Daenerys almost flinched at the overly familiar contact, her face flushing a deep red in a mixture of horror and desire. She tore her hand away with a fierce motion and glared at the other woman, speechless.

Yara bit her lip to hide a smile. "I hope I have no offended my queen," she murmured. "It is the custom of our people to show fealty with such a kiss." At the word 'kiss' she ran her tongue over her lips and the merriment in her eyes told Daenerys she was being gently teased.

She composed her self with some effort and nodded stiffly, unsure what to make of this other Queen, this strong woman.

"Of course," she said, her tone ice. With that she took the steps of the dais with such dignity, feeling the eyes of the other woman trace her every movement, and left the audience chamber, the dwarf hot on her heels full of praise for her fine work.

While she was thrilled with the outcome of the meeting, all she could think about was the face of that Ironborn Queen. Torn between feeling drawn to her and feeling irrationally infuriated by her; the way she had teased, the way she held herself, the smug smirk as she kissed her hand. She quietened down her inner tumult and turned to smile down at Tyrion, a wave of gratitude for his help flooding through her.

He grinned back and stopped to bow low. "You truly are magnificent, my Queen."

She was almost immediately greeted by Missandei and Grey Worm who were already brimming over with the issues of Meereen. Dreams of a future in Westeros and her interactions with Yara had been a good distraction, a very enjoyable distraction to be sure, but now it was back to business.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** Not sure whether to actually pursue this, its just a fun little distraction and I think the two of them, two such fearsome queens, would make for a great couple, if not for some good dynamic entertainment._  
 _What do you guys think?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Game of Thrones. If I did no Direwolf would have ever been harmed, only people..._

 _..._

 _I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed this so far, this update is for you guys. I wasn't expecting such a response and it was incredible to hear so much positivity for this coupling and this piece.  
(Big love to **doctorwhofan12345** , **Hadassa96** , **Ilena** **Petrova** , **Ali** **Nowac** , **Don't** **forget to** **breath** , **uhouse** , **LoveGameOfThrones** , **also** **this** , **Ragamuffin47** and the two guests signed off as **Grumpy** and **GREAT** **START**. You all made my day yesterday.)_  
 _I hope you enjoy this chapter. If I'm honest I don't actually have much inspiration for this piece yet (that may change after the next episode is aired though, I hope!) so any suggestions you guys can make for what you'd like to see, fun little scenarios, would be appreciated._

* * *

 **A Clash of Queens**

* * *

"So what did you think?" Yara asked Theon, hiding a grin as they walked through the corridors to their allocated chambers.

They had been out exploring Meereen for the past few hours until the sun had set over the great pyramid, marvelling at its wonders and the strange ways of the people who lived there. The sights and smells and chatter of the people had immersed them in a world so different from all they had ever known that they had felt overwhelmed. A fruit vender's daughter had laughed until her sides hurt to see Theon attempt to eat a pomegranate as he would an apple, spitting out the tough outer skin with an expression of disgust and bewilderment. She had then proceeded to demonstrate how to go about carving it open to get to the sweet, strange seeds inside. The Ironborn siblings had spent the rest of the day picking out the tough inner parts of the seeds from between their teeth, what strange fruit indeed.

The rich aroma of the spices surrounding them, mixing with the tang of the sea breeze, awoke a huge hunger in them both as well, an appetite fruit alone could not satisfy. They roamed around the large market, browsing stall after stall of pungent foods in the hopes of seeing something familiar but in the end resigning themselves to something called couscous heaped with a stew of chickpeas and vegetables cooked in a fragrant mixture of spices that neither of them had ever tasted before. Theon wrinkled his nose and bravely took a bite, his expression unconvinced until the flavours burst in his mouth and he gave his sister a wide grin.

They had both ate with gusto after that, relishing every morsel of the foreign food and beaming at each other in joy at this discovery, this strange shared experience.

Now, having returned to the pyramid itself, the location of their earlier audience, their conversation turned back to their day's meeting with the Dragon Queen.

"I think the two of you would make a formidable team," he replied before meeting her eyes with a twinkle that had been absent for so long, "I also think she took a liking to you, dear sister."

Yara laughed and clapped him on the back, almost winding him. "You think so?"

"I have experience with women, plenty of it." He chuckled, "and that one would be a good catch, far above any I've ever managed, but yes I think so."

"She is something," Yara murmured softly.

It wasn't often the siblings shared a laugh, shared easy company like they had this day; teasing each other about their sunburn, about women, about little things and big and delighting in the discovery of new and wonderful experiences together. Their relationship had always been defined by serious matters but Yara discovered she enjoyed the spark of mischief in her little brother's eyes and she hoped now that the worst was over they could enjoy more such times.

When they arrived at their chambers they were met with several serving girls holding towels.

"What do you want?" Yara asked, slightly annoyed by the intrusion as she had planned on enjoying some wine and relaxing before sleep, not being bothered by whatever this was.

"Our Queen said you would be tired after your day and may desire a bath," the older of the girls replied, her voice calm and confident.

"A bath?" Yara sneered. She would submerge herself in the sea for bathing at home, as did the rest of the Ironborn. Baths were for those fragrant mainlander pussies, not the likes of her.

"I'd love a bath." Theon smiled encouragingly at them and followed a girl out of the doors, turning around to his sister at the doorway. "Give it a try, sis. You never know, you may enjoy yourself." With that he was gone, eager to be pampered like some southern princess. Reminding her of the gulf that had been between them, of his childhood spent away with lords and ladies who likely took these baths every day.

The remaining girls looked at her expectantly and she glared at them, picking up the goblet of unwatered wine on the side that had been waiting for her and downing it quickly, feeling its warmth seep into her bones.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. Her brother had finally embraced all it meant to be Ironborn, building a bridge between them over time and making her proud, maybe it would go someway to understanding him if she offered the same courtesy. "When in Meereen..."

"You will bathe?" A relieved sounding serving girl confirmed.

"Sure." She placed the goblet back down and strolled off after them, wondering what on earth she had let herself in for. She had to admit, she was curious.

Eventually they came to a door with steam curling out from the frame and a faint soapy smell surrounding it. This must be the baths. The serving girls opened the door and a bloom of steam hit them all, enveloping the girls and causing Yara to step back and gasp.

"Don't worry, it's pleasant when you're inside," a younger girl reassured her.

The heat and humidity and thick steam hit her as she entered. _This_ was pleasant to these women? Were she not such a proud woman she would have choked on the foul sensation of being overwhelmed by steam and bolted out of there, back to the safety of her chambers. Back to breathable air. But she was Yara Greyjoy. She took a deep breath of the thick humid air and exhaled slowly, repeating the process until she found herself slowly getting used to the sensation, and then she walked forward with purpose, following the faint outlines of the girls far ahead of her in the steam filled room.

They took her to a wooden bench where they lay down the towels and turned to her. "We will undress you now, Queen Yara."

"What?" Yara recoiled, backing away from them and frowning. "No one said anything about-"

They giggled softly. "Well you couldn't very well bathe in your clothes, could you?" One teased.

This hadn't occurred to her. She always bathed in her clothes in the sea.

"I shall undress myself then." She recovered and waved them all away brusquely.

They nodded, exchanged amused glances which annoyed Yara and scampered off obediently. She sighed, finally she was alone.

Carefully she took off her sword and knives, laying them inside the towels in the hope it would protect them from rust damage in the moisture. Why had she not thought to remove them before coming? Well, she had learned that lesson, in case there was a next time.

She then peeled off her layers of clothing one by one and lay them carefully on the bench until she was completely naked. It felt strange, the caress of the steam against her bare flesh, but not at all unpleasant. Goosebumps rose up on her arms and she shivered. She walked over to where the soap and rough wash cloth were waiting for her and began to scrub tentatively at her skin, scraping layers of dirt from her travel weary body and running the soap through her matted hair before pouring a vat of water over herself and rinsing thoroughly. Her skin blushed a bright pink and her scalp felt refreshed from the treatment, maybe there was something in this bathing after all. She positively tingled all over.

She was about to head over to the pools of fragrant, warmed water to soak and allow her thoughts to dance around her in this peaceful sanctuary when she heard the soft padding of feet close by and turned with a shocked expression to see Daenerys walking naked through the steam.

"So you decided to come," the queen hailed her casually, walking over to the steps at the side of a pool of steaming water and slowly lowering herself into it with a luxurious sigh.

The knowledge that the silver haired Queen was here, naked, with her sent a blush up her neck and across her face and for a moment she was frozen and speechless.

"M-My Queen," she rasped, remembering how to form words. "Forgive me, I did not expect you to be here. I should leave..."

"Non-sense. Why would you leave? Join me."

It was an order, yet the tone made it a request. Yara's heart hammered in her chest, uncertain how to proceed. Being in the same place as this woman while they were both naked was not a wise move. She knew she would make a fool of herself and for the sake of her kingdom could not afford to do something stupid right now, like leer at those perfect breasts or appear to be an imbecile due to being tongue tied with lust. Too much hung on her actions here in Meereen for her to blow it with foolish, unobtainable desires.

 _"I also think she took a liking to you, dear sister."_ Theon's words came back to her mind and she blushed harder. What a foolish imagining, that this incredible woman who had the world at her feet would ever desire Yara as Yara desired her.

"Surely you would rather bathe in peace?" Yara turned back to bundle her belongings in her arms and leave quickly, before any damage could be done.

"Wait." This time there was no request, it was an order and Yara obeyed. Daenerys stood up out of the water and the brunette averted her eyes, feeling a warmth between her thighs that did not bode well. "I desire your company," Daenerys implored, her tone soft now. Vulnerable. Yara's stomach lurched. "Will you not bathe with me, Queen?"

There was no way to refuse now. Yara slowly placed her belongings back on the bench, careful to keep her eyes averted from the sight of the other woman's body, uncomfortably conscious of the water dripping down its curves as steam rose up from the water and caressed her skin. The image was too much.

"Of course, my Queen," she replied, her voice husky. Awkwardly, aware of the fact they were both naked and this woman could see her every scar, her every imperfection, Yara stepped forwards, eyes trained on the steps before her. Daenerys chuckled and Yara looked up suddenly, shocked at the sound.

"Are all women in the Iron Islands such prudes?" Daenerys challenged with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

Yara snorted a laugh in response and decided at that moment to throw caution to the wind. Gazing boldly upon the queen before her she knelt down to scoop up some of the steaming hot water, refusing to flinch at its contact, and splashed a handful at the Dragonborn with a cry of delight.

Daenerys gasped and gave Yara a splash in return, causing red marks to appear on the woman's pale skin as the hot water scalded her. Daenerys noticed this and climbed out of her bath, smirking invitingly at the other woman and pointing to a pool across the other side of the room.

"Come, let us go splash each other in a milder pool, I forget that others do not fare well in boiling water."

"As you wish." Yara returned, fighting to keep her voice calm while inside her heart was soaring at the playfulness between them. This was a side to the queen she had not expected and it delighted her.

Walking behind Daenerys, Yara could not help but allow herself to feast her eyes. This woman was a piece of art, her body was utter perfection. Yara's blood rate quickened as she imagined reaching out to caress her, hold her in her arms, stroke her until she moaned. She nearly groaned, her desire was growing so strong. She clamped down on such thoughts though, this was no time to give in to lust. For all she knew touching the queen held a death sentence.

Saying that, it could be worth it.

When they reached the more suitable pools it was Daenerys who made the first splash, shocking Yara out of her reverie with a wave of water to the face and eyes dancing with mischief. The women's laughter could be heard outside the baths, they reveled in their carefree time and soaked each other. At all times Yara was careful not to make any actual physical contact, unwilling to trust herself should she give an inch.

After what must have been twenty minutes of playful revelry they settled down to lay in the pool, panting and flushed with excitement.

As the two women slipped into the bearable, yet still very hot, water of the bathing house's smallest and most intimate pool Yara could feel Daenerys' eyes roving over her body in a curious way. Was that appreciation she saw in the Queen's eyes? Surely not. She felt the other Queen's eyes linger over her breasts and neck but pushed aside all thoughts of desire as she was certain that just because it was her first thought, it would be the last thing on the silver haired woman's mind. She needed to concentrate and stop being so quick to see what was clearly not there.

Yara felt her muscles relax as the hot water did its work, pushing thoughts of Daenerys from her mind with effort she stretched out and sighed in relief, her eyes half closed in bliss as she felt the tension in her muscles ebb away bit by bit. "Do you bathe here often?"

"Every night after I have settled the day's affairs," replied Daenerys. "There is nothing more pleasurable than a long soak."

Yara smirked at that. "Nothing, my Queen?"

Amused at the implication Daenerys smiled lazily. "You tell me, I personally find nothing more pleasurable than these baths. These days."

"These days?" Yara could not help but ask.

Daenerys crossed her arms across her breasts and her expression became suddenly distant, Yara hoped she hadn't offended her. Then, quietly, the queen spoke.

"I used to have a husband."

Waiting for her to continue Yara leaned forward, but Daenerys volunteered no further information.

"I am sorry for your loss," Yara offered weakly after a while. She wasn't good at consoling people and cursed her woodenness now.

Daenerys inclined her head and stared into the steam for a while, watching it waft and dance above the surface of the water, the playful mood of earlier lost in a haze of melancholy.

"Was he a king?" Yara asked tentatively.

"He was a _khal_." Daenerys' eyes blazed suddenly with pride and Yara could have sighed with relief to see passion there once more. "A tribal leader like no other, a man of fierce pride and honour and bravery." Then, her voice trailing off slightly, she added "just like you."

The enormity of the words stood between them for a moment, an insurmountable thing. Yara gaped at Daenerys and Daenerys stared in return, shocked she had said such a thing out loud.

"I-I should go," Daenerys rose from the water hurriedly and made to ascend the steps but Yara, not thinking what she was doing, reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Please, don't go." Her voice was heavy with desire and when Danerys turned back to look at her she saw the same need mirrored there, but the Dragon Queen wrenched her wrist out of Yara's grip with one deft movement.

"Do not touch me." Her tone was ice, as it had been when Yara kissed her hand in the audience chamber, except now her eyes blazed with indignation and her face was flushed with a beautiful shade of red, making such a wonderful image that Yara could not let her walk away.

"Stop. Don't walk away from me, from what you want." She had meant to plead with the Queen, persuade her gently but her words came out gruff and demanding, they sounded even to her own ears like an order, and she realised immediately that was the wrong tack.

"Do not presume to know what I want, Ironborn." Her voice was soft now, dangerously so, as she faced up to Yara and despite every cell in the Ironborn's body begging her not to, she knew it would be foolish to do anything other than let Daenerys go.

Yara stood from the bath and bowed low as Daenerys walked away. She could do nothing but watch as the silver haired woman left, the steam swallowing her whole.

She groaned, what a fool she had been!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Game of Thrones. If I did no Direwolf would have ever been harmed, only people..._

 _..._

 _I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed this so far, this update is for you guys. I wasn't expecting such a response and it was incredible to hear so much positivity for this coupling and this piece.  
Also I would like to give a special shout out to **TheGreysDiaries** who is also writing about this couple. Her story is incredible and if you're a fan of this ship you should check it out ;)_

 _This chapter gets a little more...fun. Hence the M rating. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **A Clash of Queens**

* * *

Daenerys was dreading seeing Yara again after the scene in the bathing chamber, but today an audience between her many important advisers was needed as so much was now held in the balance after winning back Meereen and not to have summoned the Ironborn would have been both a tactical error and a grave affront.

Taking a deep breath and steadying herself to ensure her voice was calm as she gave the order to her eager serving girl, she summoned her over with a wave of her hand and kindly smile. She always tried to be kind to these girls, they were faithful and diligent and represented those she had fought so hard to save from ill treatment.

"Please summon the following for an audience in the council chambers after midday." She reeled off the list of names in her head and then paused, steeling her voice to an abrupt bite. "Also the Queen Yara and her brother Theon."

"At once, _mhysa_." The girl flashed her a dazzling smile, showing gaps in her teeth presumably from maltreatment, and scampered off eager to serve. Daenerys watched her go and allowed herself a brief smile thinking that if anything good had come out of her rule here, mistakes and victories, it was embodied in that girl and the countless others like her who were so eager to serve. Fragile, young, helpless and abused, she was now in a place where she could feel valued and proud but most importantly safe. _Treasured_.

Each of her people were a treasure. _Her_ treasure. Her blood boiled often when she thought of how there were still people out there, greedy and narrow minded people, who would strive to harm her treasures. Her jaw set and she found she was grasping the quill between her fingers with enough force to turn the nails of her thumb and forefinger white. She inhaled and exhaled slowly and placed the quill down, quelling the anger inside with deliberate force and feeling the tension leave her shoulders and neck slowly.

These people called her _mhysa_ , looked up at her with large, trusting eyes, placed their lives willingly in her hands. Many of them had died for her. Sometimes, when she thought over the enormity of what that meant she felt so wholly out of her depth it was difficult to breath. Other times anger welled up inside her unchecked.

Enough of this, she told herself sternly. Anger without cause would not help her to become a leader worthy of their trust, neither would doubt. She needed to spend some time with the only creatures who ever made her feel powerful, wise and capable; her dragons. At one time Jorah would have made her feel the same, Drogo too, but she could turn to them no longer and in their absence she tasted of a loss most bitter. Maybe that was what made her feel so for her people, these former slaves whose whole lives were loss.

She stood up from the stool at her small desk, absently running her fingers over its ivory surface before walking slowly towards the doorway deep in thought.

As she glided through the corridors she was only vaguely aware of where she was going or the numerous people who stopped to bow to her and whisper words of blessing over her as she walked. She had intended to head in the direction of the dragons as all she wanted right now was to feel the embrace of those who cared for her and had unwavering faith in her as a leader and a person, those whose presence surrounded her with love so tangible she felt warm inside. Surely they were the only ones who truly fit that criteria. Yet her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she padded softly through the labyrinth of the huge pyramid.

It was only when she realised that she was standing outside the chambers belonging to Yara Greyjoy that she became fully aware of what she was doing again. A flush of embarrassment spread across her face, neck and breasts and her mind reeled. Why had she come here? She should leave and find solace with her dragons, there would be nothing for her here. _Nothing_.

What was this strange feeling? It was as if she had no control of her emotions when she was around this woman, or even thinking about her. Something she had found herself doing a surprising amount lately. How had this woman weaved her way so completely under Daenerys' skin?

She shuddered, deep down she knew the answer but was unwilling to admit it. Surely it was not possible to feel this way for another woman? She was not so sheltered as to think women never partook of the bodies of other women, but was that not only whores in brothels and for the gratification of men?! She had never heard of one woman feeling these feelings for another. It felt...dangerous. Thrilling, yes, she could not deny that the very thought of that woman got her heart racing. Especially since Yara had grabbed her wrist in the bath house and demanded she give in to...to _what_?

Daenerys scowled and strode away from the room in a whirl of confusion. Her mind had been in turmoil since the arrival of this Ironborn and Daenerys swung constantly between wanting to banish this brazen Northern Queen from her presence and wanting to summon her, see what it was the woman had offered with that heated promise in the bath house.

 _"Stop. Don't walk away from me, from what you want."_ Sweet gods, those words had burned through her so many times since that night, tormenting her as she chased sleep, bringing fitful and erotic dreams to the surface, waking her with pants of unfulfilled desire. But Daenerys was a Queen, not a whore to writhe beneath another woman, and this could not go on, this abominable concupiscence.

As she rounded the corner out of sight of the large double doors of Yara's chambers, she heard the wood grate softly against the stone as the door opened. She picked up her pace, speeding away from the other woman and praying to all the gods she had not been heard or, even worse, seen. That would not do.

She heard heavy footfalls following her so she picked up her skirts and ran through the maze of corridors until she was certain only silence was behind her.

Daenerys could have laughed at her own foolish behaviour and was only grateful no servants currently patrolled the halls as to be seen like this, red in the face and thoroughly dishevelled, would have been humiliating to say the least.

Panting slightly, her chest rising and falling with each laboured breath, she made her way to the dragons and sought the comforting balm of their presence, knowing if anyone could entangle her mess of emotions it was them. She didn't know how but in their company, as she felt the gentle thrum of their crooning resonate through her body, she felt all worries and fears slip away. She hoped this, too, would be soothed by her children but for once she doubted that even they could ease her mind.

* * *

Later that day, having spent a glorious morning flying through the skies over her people on the back of Drogon as Viserion and Rhaegal flanked them, Daenerys reclined on a chair in the company of Grey Worm and Missandei while a young girl worked her fingers through the Queen's silver hair, matted and tangled from her day's flight. They were preparing for the audience which would take place shortly and Daenerys had been relishing the time before politics and a certain Queen would descend on her, wheedling their ways into her mind once more.

Her ride had been just what she needed, exhilarating and distracting. Now she was back on land and had to face all the things which came with it.

A knock at the door.

"Enter," she called out softly, knowing this was most likely the dwarf calling in early to discuss their strategy in this meeting. He was diligent, she would give him that. His presence at first had been an annoyance, he came across as arrogant and wholly unsuitable as an ally for her throne, being the seed of the family who ended her own with such infamous and brutal treachery. Yet he had proven his worth many times over the last months and she had to admit that he had begun to grow on her.

A slight smile played about her lips as her eyes rested on him, aware of the irony of that thought. Yes, the dwarf had indeed grown on her.

"Those you summoned for this audience are ready for you, my Queen." He sketched a bow and waddled over to her, his eyes brimming with enthusiasm. He lived for this kind of thing, the meetings and settlements, the game of chess as ruling parties came together or vied for power. She supposed it was in his blood. What wasn't in his blood though, his most appealing feature to her, remarkable though his mind and its insight may be, was his conviction for justice and what was right. He genuinely seemed to share her abhorrence for the maltreatment of those under him, and for this she valued him highly indeed.

She was slightly reluctant to enter this meeting and was shocked its hour had come around so soon. She had been certain they had longer but Queens did not procrastinate or hide from duties they dreaded. She stood up from her chair gracefully and nodded to Missandei and Grey Worm, thanking the servant with warm eyes.

"Lead the way, Little Lannister." She threw him an affection and slightly playful smile and he returned it with a lop sided smirk. They had built up somewhat of a rapport lately and she enjoyed both teasing him and being the recipient of his own wit. Missandei and Grey Worm had even lightened up under his levity and this pleased her greatly.

Yes, despite her initial reservations he was truly an asset.

He opened the doors for her which led into the council chamber and she could not help the flush from spreading across her face when she met Yara's eyes among those seated, especially when she saw the woman was placed immediately to her left. She steeled herself and glanced around the room with no more of a glance for the other woman, making fierce eye contact with each of her allies in turn before gracefully taking her seat and fixing her vision pointedly ahead. She felt the brunette's gaze hot on her face and gulped quietly.

Missandei took the seat to Daenerys' right and Tyrion and Grey Worm also took their places. The audience had officially begun and all eyes were on her, the expectation heavy. She took the flimsy material of her dress between two fingers and rubbed it together in the only show of nerves she would allow herself, before raising her chin almost imperceptibly to begin her address.

Feeling the iron blue eyes boring into her, she was furious to discover her voice shook over her first words. She paused and collected herself, trying her best to ignore the presence of _that_ _woman_ but failing. It was as if all of her senses had become heightened and, far from being useful in discerning every detail of the men and women gathered here to tell their motives and loyalty, it was as if all of these honed senses could focus on nothing more than Yara.

She felt the woman's eyes slowly rove over her body, greedily taking in every detail of her face, her neck, her breasts, the curve of her waist, her thighs. Daenerys flushed a deeper red and she could see from the corner of her eye the slow smirk which played across Yara's face. She fought for control and stammered out something she had meant to discuss, her voice weak and breathy.

She could feel the heat between herself and Yara as the other woman inched closer until their thighs were almost touching. Daenerys felt a wave of warmth spread out from between her legs at this hint of almost-contact and ran a nail down the inside of her sweaty palm to bring herself back to attention. Focus, she told herself sternly. Sweat trickled down her back, it was becoming far too warm in here.

Curious expressions regarded her from around the table, it was not like her to be so pathetic in these situations. They waited politely and she flushed an even darker red, this time with shame. She must step up now, set thoughts of Yara aside and show them she was a Queen worthy of the conquests she asked them to make in her name.

She spoke out, loud and clear and eloquent. Getting into her flow and recovering her bearing, she felt their eyes shine as the inspiration she could lend with her words spread throughout the room. Through their body language they responded to her, leaning forward with rapt attention and holding chests out with pride at their Queen, their _mhysa_ , their _khaleesi_.

She smiled around the room at them and just as everything was going as planned she felt a rough, calloused finger, followed soon by another and another work its way slowly, deliciously up from her knee to her tender inner thigh. She gasped softly and her body jerked as if she had been struck, her eyes going wide. She bit her lip and tried to continue, preparing to swat the hand away when she could do so without making it obvious to others around the table.

The fingers traced deliciously slow circles around her inner thigh and she nearly groaned, feeling a surge of wetness between her legs and cursing herself for this weakness. She was using her hands to point out strategy on a map so would have to withstand this for a little while longer. Her hand shook as she traced a finger along the wrinkled papyrus of the old map and she felt the curious glances of those around her once more. As Yara continued, her circles moving slowly upwards, Daenerys gritted her teeth. Endure it, she told herself, just a little longer.

She was not certain she could.

She shot Yara a glare and the other woman returned it with a lazy smirk, raising an eyebrow suggestively as she reached the top of the silver haired Queen's thigh, teasing her with this torture, her eyes gleaming wickedly.

Daenerys felt herself part her thighs slightly, horrified at her own body's response to the Ironborn but unable to help herself. As Yara took advantage of this to venture further Daenerys stiffened and gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white as she was torn between snapping at Yara to stop in front of all these men and opening her thighs even wider while begging her to carry on, to move up to where the woman knew she craved her touch but refused to go, choosing instead to touch her just close enough to drive Daenerys wild. Teasing her.

This fiend of a woman knew exactly when she was doing and seven hells she was good.

"My Queen?" Tyrion asked with concern after Daenerys had gripped the table and halted her words midsentence. "Are you well?"

Daenerys, seeking an escape, shook her head slowly. Her voice was husky as she managed to pull herself together long enough to tell him, "I have suddenly taken ill, my apologies to all but I fear I must retire."

Yara, seeing her opportunity was about to come to an end finally moved her caress up to where Daenerys needed it. The silver haired woman's knees buckled at the contact, for she was throbbing and more sensitive than she had ever been before, and she let out a small gasp. Yara continued, running the pads of her finger tips against Daenerys' clit with varying pressure and delighting to see the woman squirm under her ministrations.

"I...see," Tyrion said, his shrewd eyes scanning the Queen's face and a slight frown appearing between his brows as he pursed his lips to keep from grinning.

"My sincerest of apologies," she said weakly, finally prising Yara's hands away from her with a final burst of strength, her knees felt like water and her head fuzzy with desire. "We shall reconvene tomorrow at the same hour. Also," her eyes glinted dangerously as she slowly recovered her senses," I would see the Queen of the Iron Islands privately, we have a matter of urgency to discuss."

Without hearing Yara's response or looking to see the stunned reaction on her face, Daenerys rose with as much dignity as she could muster and walked out of the chamber.

"I guess we are adjourned, gentlemen." Tyrion shrugged and then, with a nod to Yara and Missandei, "ladies."

As the other members of the gathered audience exchanged bemused looks, Yara could only smirk to herself in delight. Whatever punishment awaited her when she met with the dragon queen, she knew it would have been worth it for the pleasure of watching her writhe under Yara's expert touch.

It was rash and, yes, probably the most stupid thing Yara had ever done. However, after their encounter in the baths and the days of being shut out from Daenerys' inner circle ever since, after the days of lustful torture and heady desire, she had been unable to resist.

She, too, rose from her seat and all eyes followed her as she walked with confidence to meet with the Queen in her private chambers for their audience. Her heart beat loudly in her veins and the throbbing between her legs pulsed with such a ferocity that she feared she would do something stupid once more, but the thought of meeting with this woman once more alone outweighed any fear she may have had of the consequences of her actions.

She raised her fingers to her mouth and, remembering with a shiver of glee how damp the Queen had been for her, sucked them. As she tasted Daenerys' wetness she knew that were she struck down now, she would die a happy woman indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Game of Thrones. If I did no Direwolf would have ever been harmed, only people..._

 _..._

 _Again a huge thank you to all those who have favourited/followed or reviewed this story. It's fun to write but I have to admit I may not be as motivated with it, were the responses not inspiring me to update in a frenzy (this is a pretty fast paced story by my standards, with more frequent updates than I've ever done, due in large part to the reaction its had, so from the bottom of my heart I thank you for that.)_  
 _ **TheGreysDiaries** , you are a legend thank you for the review and for continuing with your brilliant story._  
 _ **Ali** **Nowac** , you always make my day not just with your encouraging reviews but also with your awesome stories, seeing your review in my notifications just gives me a smile each time._  
 _ **Horseyperson224** thank you again for your kind review, your encouragement means so much :)_  
 _ **Ragamuffin47**... I loved your idea of making Daenerys take Yara flying, that may well happen soon but this chapter kinda wrote itself and it hasn't happened yet. Stay tuned though, I'm sure it will soon enough ;)_  
 _ **Cthuhlu** thank you for that, I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_  
 _ **doctorwhofan12345** Again you've made my day with a wonderful and kind review! I liked what you said about her vein of madness and kinda wanted to play on that a little :3_  
 _ **Ysabel-Granger** I've had fun chatting to you and you've made me laugh (in spanish! jajaja) but seriously I'm so glad you like it, I hope this one doesn't disappoint._  
 _Finally, " **Guest** ", whoever you are you made me so happy with your review and I am humbled that you like this enough to recommend it. I hope your friends enjoy it and you like this chapter too. Really, thanks, you put a huge grin on my face :')_

* * *

 **A Clash of Queens**

* * *

Yara found herself getting more and more nervous as she approached the imposing doors of Daenerys' chambers. Her stomach lurched violently as she wondered whether this beautiful woman who she just humiliated in front of her generals and trusted advisors for her own gratification would tear her limb from limb or welcome her with open, er, legs. She sincerely hoped the latter, while strongly suspecting the former.

Had she actually lost her mind in there? Did she forget who it was she dealt with her, not some simpering whore in a brothel but the mother of dragons, breaker of chains, the rightful Queen of Westeros and last standing Targaryen. A woman who did not baulk at handing out justice on a sword's blade to those who crossed her.

What had been a mixture of smug amusement and lust filled desire at first, when she left the audience hall, had in the space of this walk, curdled in her mind into the foul taste of dread and shame. She shuffled the last few feet to the doors, her leathers feeling as heavy as her heart, and gingerly rapped her knuckles on the gold embossed cedar wood of the ten foot double doors. Through the thick wood her knock was barely even discernible. She hoped for one moment Daenerys would not hear and she could slink away having tried, but immediately recoiled at such cowardice.

She had done a stupid thing and now she must face up to whatever the consequences may be with honour and dignity. Daenerys may be a Queen, but Yara was not some cowering slave to hang her head so, she was a powerful Queen in her own right and would do well to remember it.

She pushed back her shoulders and stuck her chest out, setting her expression into one of solemnity. And she waited.

Her heart beat was all she could hear in those moments, moments which felt like hours.

"Come." Daenerys' tone was ice, the word clipped and angry. Yara had never known you could convey so much with just one word. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, lifted her head a fraction and pushed her way in.

"It is I, my Queen," she said penitently as she entered, lowering her eyes to the ground afraid of what she would see in those fiery lilac eyes.

"I know, I summoned you." The other woman pointed out, the bite behind her words was harsh. It was unnerving to hear such vehemence from such pretty, soft lips.

Yara just stood there stupidly, arms limp at her sides, mouth slack.

Right, of course. What a way to begin, she cursed herself and found herself tongue tied, unsure of how to proceed. Should she apologise? That would probably be-

She was cut off mid thought as Daenerys bore down on her. "You seek to humiliate me, Ironborn?" she demanded, the rage in her softly spoken words so palpable Yara shivered and took a step backwards.

"N-No," she hastened to say, making eye contact with Daenerys and recoiling at the depth of anger in those eyes.

"Then what? Are you toying with me? Need I remind you who you mess with, Yara Greyjoy." At hearing her name on the other woman's lips her chest clenched and the warmth between her thighs increased. Daenerys had approached her as she spoke and was now standing face to face, so close Yara could feel the warmth of her breath on her face. They were silent as they regarded each other for a moment, both blushing at the proximity but refusing to back away from the other.

"I know very well who you are, my Queen." Yara finally found her voice, twisting her mouth into her trademark sardonic smile and tilting her head to the side, inching forward slightly so her lips were almost touching Daenerys' ear. The other woman's breathing grew heavier but for the first time she did not draw herself away, instead turned her head slightly to watch Yara from the corner of her eye with an expression half way between fury and deep, feral hunger.

Yara had never felt such desire course through her body as she did when this queen looked at her in such a way.

They froze, locked in that position for a second, Yara's breath hot on Daenerys' cheek and ear, causing the loose tendrils of silky silver hair to flutter slightly. Yara longed to reach out and tuck them away, run her fingers down the curve of the Dragonborn's neck and step forward those last few inches to close the tantalising gap between them and take this woman fiercely into her arms. But she stayed still, as did Daenerys. Both unsure, both unable to tear themselves away or to make a move closer.

"I also know what you want, Daenerys, what you _need_." Yara's voice was quiet and breathy as she whispered the dangerous words into the other Queen's ear. She felt a shiver course through the silver haired woman and pressed on. She was so close now that her lips brushed Daenerys' ear lobe as she said "I can give it to you, just say the word..."

Daenerys bit her lip, arched her back fractionally so the very tips of her nipples brushed Yara's leathers through the flimsy material of her silk gown, her eyes wavered and for one glorious, delicious moment Yara thought she would give in, allow herself to be ravaged by the Ironborn, but then she stiffened and backed away.

"You know nothing," she snarled, ferocious in a way Yara had never seen, her mask of restraint starting to crack before her very eyes. "I am not your whore, Ironborn, I am your _Queen_." She turned and stalked to the other side of the chamber, her body visibly shaking with...rage? Desire? Both? Yara could not tell. Her own arms brought up goosebumps at the sudden chill; after the proximity of the queen and her heat the room seemed suddenly icy cold.

"That's not how it would be with us," Yara protested weakly.

"There is _no_ us," Daenerys spat, rounding on her with an expression of hatred. "There never will be, you are my vassal Queen and any power you have will be by my grace. Know your place, Greyjoy."

Yara felt as if she had been struck, bile rose in her throat at the bitter words. For a moment she floundered in a web of emotions before feeling her own anger rising to the surface and met the fire of Daenerys' gaze with a steely glint of her own.

"Maybe you should remember who it is _you_ address, my Queen," she said the words 'my Queen' with a sneer and stepped forward, eyes blazing on the face of the other woman, ice tingling through her body like wildfire. "I have fought for and ruled my little island since long before your rise to power. Any power I have, I earned with my own two hands, not with some fire breathing mythical creatures to do my bidding. I am Ironborn and it is not for the likes of you to look down you nose at that."

Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest, adrenaline surging through her veins as it did before battle and she could not help but take in the sight of Daenerys, panting with rage and flushed, her eyes blazing to match Yara's and her lips red and full, with awe and desire. Seven hells, she wanted her so badly.

"How dare you." Daenerys spoke with a flat tone. "You stand there in my chambers, a guest of my hospitality and think to insult me?" Her veneer of calm was slipping further still but her hands no longer shook where they fell at her sides, instead they bunched up the material of her dress in those small clenched fists.

If Yara had not moved so close she would not have seen the slight quiver of the other woman's chin as she fought to maintain control of her frenzy of emotions. Her heart softened and the anger which had run its cold course through her veins moments ago dissipated in an instant.

"Oh Daenerys," she sighed, reaching out a hand to brush the woman's shoulder. Daenerys flinched away and stepped back, uncertainty warring with desire in her eyes. So vulnerable at last, the control finally cracking and revealing the fears and insecurities which plagued her, now laid bare. "I did not mean to come here to insult you, on the contrary..." Yara stepped forward the few strides it took to close the distance between them again and grasped the small rounded shoulders in her hands firmly. This time Daenerys did not fight it, looking up into the blue grey eyes of the Ironborn with a troubled gaze. "I came wanting to..." She could not voice the rest, finding herself suddenly tongue tied as she lost herself in the Silver Queen's eyes.

Yet they both knew her meaning, it was made clear, screamed out with every cell of her body as she held the Dragonborn, there could be no mistaking it.

"I cannot-" Daenerys' voice cracked at this and she stared at the ground, shaking slightly under Yara's large hands, so feeble, so frail. Her heart clenched and she longed to hold her tight.

"You are a Queen, there is nothing you cannot do." Yara placed a hand under the other woman's chin and gently tilted it upwards, offering up a small smile and using her other hand to stroke up and down the bare flesh of Daenerys' arm, bringing goosebumps across her skin and a soft sigh from her lips.

Meeting Yara's eyes, Daenerys was about to make another weak protest. Her soft, full lips were about to form yet more words of refusal, but Yara, never a patient woman, refused to be refused any longer. She knew she wanted Daenerys and she knew that Daenerys wanted her, whether the other Queen would admit it to herself or not, so all that remained was this.

She pulled Daenerys towards her roughly, silencing the protest quickly with a hot, desperate kiss.

In that moment all of the passion they had both been building up in the other was suddenly unleashed in a glorious clash of Queens.

* * *

 _ **Quick author's note:** The next chapter will be full on smut. I feel the need to warn readers as I know that's not everyone's thing so please don't read further if you're uncomfortable with it/it's not your cup of tea. I would just like to say thank you for reading this far and I hope you've enjoyed it._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Game of Thrones. If I did no Direwolf would have ever been harmed, only people..._

 _..._

 _SMUT.  
Please give honest feedback on this, I've been worried about getting it right for ages now and I hope it lives up to the build up. (Hence taking ages to update)  
Thank you all for reading, especially those who reviewed or favourited!  
Again thank you to **Horseyperson224** , **Cthuhlu** , **Ali** **Nowac** (who has a new story out, I nearly exploded with joy when I saw that this morning), **TheGreysDiaries** (her story is coming along so well, if you do ship Yara x Dany I can't recommend it enough), **AceOfSpades1619** , **Hadassa96** , **Ragamuffin47** , The Guest who signed off as " **Cass** " and The Guest who is " **Guest** " for your reviews of my last chapter. I hope I replied to each of your personally but I just wanna say a public thank you.  
Also to **Doctorwhofan12345** and **Ysabel-Granger** who review faithfully after each chapter they read (but haven't made it to chapter 4 yet), it means so much to have readers who give such faithful feedback._

* * *

 **A Clash of Queens**

* * *

Daenerys wasn't aware of anything in that moment past the pounding of blood in her ears and the furious desire that spread through her body, consuming her. The kiss, oh gods it was knee weakening, she had wanted it for so long and now she could barely contain herself.

She had never shared a moment like this with anyone, not even her beloved _khal_. A spike of shame shot through her mind at this internal admission and she was about to pull away but Yara chose that moment to enter Daenerys' mouth with her tongue and the shame was drowned in a fresh wave of ecstasy as she became fully aware of the other woman's movements, her touches, and her body responded with animal instinct, her mind fully clouded in a haze of lust.

This was not like her. She was not that woman who lost herself in a lover's embrace. She was Daenery Storm-

Any thoughts were cut short in that moment with what Yara did next.

Daenerys moaned slightly against Yara's lips as the woman pressed their bodies closer together and slipped a knee between her thighs. Bringing Daenerys forward, closer to her and rubbing the knee up higher until she was essentially perched on it, Yara ran her fingers lightly, oh so lightly, up Daenerys spine eliciting a shiver as a tingle spread through her body. Yara then started sliding her knee back and forward slowly, the delicious friction rubbing against the silver's clit and sending powerful spasms of pleasure through the girl's body. She gasped. This was new.

Gaping like a fish, eyes wide and pleading, she moaned as Yara gripped her hips with an iron vice and moved her slowly up and down on her knee. Through her pleasure she was only half aware of the satisfied smirk on the other woman's face as Daenerys writhed and begged for more with desperate, guttural sounds.

"What do you want, my Queen?" The Ironborn's voice was low and husky as she slowly slid the Queen across her muscle-corded thigh. "Tell me. Your wish is my command."

She flushed a dark red, aware in that moment how undignified her position was but unable to stop yet another whimper escape her lips. She shuddered as Yara traced soft kisses down her neck, across her collar bone and then nuzzled her way under the flimsy material of her dress to take one of her breasts into her mouth. She began to trace slow circles around Daenerys' nipple with her tongue, slowly working her way inwards before teasing the silver with a graze of her teeth against the sensitive area followed by the occasional flick of a tongue.

Daenerys whimpered at each touch and writhed in Yara's strong grip, unable to escape her delicious torment.

Yara met Daenerys' eyes with a mischievous glint and took her face away from the woman's breast, grinding her leg with more pressure into Daenerys' wetness and enjoying watching her body react for a moment before demanding again, "tell me what you want."

Daenerys clamped her mouth shut, too proud and embarrassed to beg. _Yet_. The moans which Yara's leg brought on, as she ground her harder against her thigh, caught in her throat and rumbled their way down to her chest with her unspoken pleas. They were both panting now, their chests heaving with a need that was yet to be filled.

Danerys gripped Yara's shoulders and began to find her own rhythm with the grinding, taking the Ironborn by surprise. Then, much to both of their surprise, Daenerys traced a caress down the other woman's leathers and onto her knee, where with fumbling, nervous fingers she attempted to do to Yara what had been done to her in the audience chamber. Stroking hesitantly up Yara's thigh, she worried her lip with uncertainty but pressed on.

"I want," she whispered in a thick voice, a blush creeping across her face as she looked down, unable to meet the other woman's eyes, "a punishment that fits the crime."

"Oh seven hells." Yara buckled under Daenerys as she realised what the other woman meant, feeling the all too gentle touch of this Queen through her leathers and gasping as the woman reached her sensitive inner thigh.

"You humiliated me, Ironborn," the silver Queen whispered into Yara's ear, her breath hot and her voice gaining confidence upon seeing the brunette writhe under her. She definitely enjoyed the power being in her hands now. "You touched a Queen inappropriately, are you ready to accept the punishment for that crime?" Her voice had taken on a playful tone as she slowly raked her nails up Yara's thigh, bringing forth a spasm and a shocked gasp from the brunette.

"I-I accept," Yara rasped, arching back as the strokes ventured further and further. "My Queen."

"Good." Excited now and trembling, Daenerys began to stroke between Yara's legs, unable to feel any wetness through the waterproof thick trousers but aware of the surge of warmth as she built up the pressure, as well as Yara's telling whimpers. She must be doing something right. She was not confident, being so far out of her comfort zone, but she had to admit tormenting Yara was strangely satisfying and the woman's groans and heavy breathing fed Daenerys' own hungry arousal.

Yara then began trying to untie her leathers and Daenerys had to clench her hand, the nails biting into the soft flesh of her palm, in an effort to stop herself from exhaling sharply at the mix of excitement and trepidation she felt at this development. She would show no fear, no uncertainty. She was a Queen. Instead of dwelling on her nerves she began to help the other woman, her fingers clumsy against the strange outfit, her breathing coming rapidly as she imagined what she would find. How it would be to undress another woman.

Yes, she had seen her naked in the baths, but undressing her with her own hands would be...different somehow. More intimate.

They worked together with a desperate need and before long Yara was stepping out of her clothes and standing before Daenerys naked. Daenerys stifled a gasp as they both paused, staring at each other. Daenerys could not help it as her eyes roved over Yara's body, taking in her darkened nipples, her multitude of scars, so like Drogo, her alabaster pale skin and above all the awkward way she now held herself, shrinking into herself as if now, naked before her Queen, she was self conscious. Like she had been at the baths, the thought send a fresh warmth between Daenerys' legs. Seeing her again, bashful and looking as uncertain as Daenerys felt, made her heart swell at the thought that this confident warrior Queen had insecurities just like anyone else.

A delicious blush tinged Yara's cheeks and she waved a hand to indicate Daenerys' dress before venturing, "should I be the only one of us stripped of my armour?"

She had a point, Daenerys had to admit. While Daario could fuck her with her dress still on, she highly doubt that what happened between women allowed for such barriers, such protection. Frowning, unable to swallow the lump in her throat as she imagined being naked again before this woman, but this time in such a different context, she pointed with an imperious hand to the bed. Yara didn't need to be told twice, striding over to the four poster with a feral smile, throwing herself onto the featherdown mattress and gazing up at Daenerys as she stood just out of reach, suddenly shy.

Sliding first one strap of her dress off her shoulder, then the other, she released them and Yara watched with hungry eyes as the dress fluttered to the ground, pooling at her feet to reveal the other Queen in all of her glory. Her nipples were erect and the lips between her thighs so plump in their arousal that Yara longed to reach out for them but restrained herself, waiting for Daenerys to make the first move, each of them frozen in the moment as they each appraised the other with greedy eyes.

Daenerys did not move, so Yara eventually took matters back into her own hands, slightly disappointed by the temporary loss of the dominant Queen she had just been at the mercy of, but not at all surprised. She stood back up and took a tentative step forward, closing the gap between them until their nipples touched and they could feel the heat emanating from the body of the other. So close their skin tingled with the need for contact. Yara gazed into Daenerys' eyes with a newfound intensity, no longer able to hold anything back, her need for the woman a naked truth there for all to see, as exposed as their bodies.

"Tell me what you want," Yara demanded with a low whisper as she walked around Daenerys, always staying close enough that the curves of their bodies brushed each other, and ran a hand lazily around the woman's waist, tracing her path around the woman with a tingling sensation form her touch. When she had done a full circle she took Daenerys' chin in her forefinger and thumb and brought it up so their eyes had no choice but to meet. At that moment there was a flash of something in the Dragonborn's lilac eyes and Yara shuddered at what it revealed, the raw need.

"I want _you_."

The whisper was so soft Yara was not sure she had heard correctly but sure enough, Daenerys followed up her words with a kiss. Yara was taken aback at the sudden intensity and for a moment leaned away, but was drawn back by the delicious taste of this Queen, her own need for her building to a crescendo. They were now past the point of no return.

Daenerys threw herself into the kiss, secretly shocked at her own need to taste the other woman, to touch her, to have her. She didn't think she knew how it was done among women, not that she hadn't imagined it in the days since the Greyjoy's arrival, but her body didn't seem to need direction, it just unleashed a will of its own. A touch in response to a touch, a grasp where she pulled the woman closer, and, all along, kissing hotly, their mouths melded into one writhing mess. They were naked and entangled in each other's bodies with this kiss and it was like nothing she had ever imagined.

Yara pushed Daenerys onto the bed roughly and took a second to appreciate how the woman looked as she lay sprawled across the sheets, eager and ready for Yara's hands, her tongue, her body. Panting heavily she approached and ignored the increased throbbing between her legs. She would make this about Daenerys, not herself, as this was the other woman's first time with a female and she was sure the idea of pleasuring another woman would take some getting used to.

This Queen was worth being patient for.

Meeting Yara's eyes with a bewildered stare, lust warring with nerves in her mind, Daenerys watched Yara approach and wondered what she would do now. This was usually where Drogo or Daario would take her, pleasuring themselves and her in the process, but Yara could not do that. Excitement surged through her imagining what they would do instead, in this unfamiliar territory, but her mind drew a blank.

Slowly, never dropping Daenerys' gaze, Yara crawled onto the bed until she was on top of Daenerys. Daenerys grew taunt with anticipation, her body tensing and the tops of her thighs growing slick with her prolonged arousal.

"Yara," she whispered softly, biting her lip and pleading with her eyes. Pleading for what, she did not know, but she saw promise hot and potent in the other woman's gaze and she knew she would deliver. "Please."

A grin spread across the warrior's face and she reached down to glide a finger up and down the Dragonborn's soft thigh teasingly. "Please what, your Majesty?"

Daenerys whimpered and opened her thighs wider, hoping Greyjoy would take the hint and stroke her between her legs. She did not, instead skirted around them as she had in the audience chamber. Teasing. Infuriating. Delicious.

"Please what?" she repeated her question in a low whisper, nibbling on her ear between words and kissing her way down her neck.

Daenerys shivered and writhed, shame colouring her cheeks. She didn't know what to ask for, her mind reeled as the Ironborn stroked the all too sensitive crease of her groin and made her squirm. Yara then began kissing her way down Daenerys' chest, paying attention to her breasts for a glorious moment but not stopping there, heading down her soft belly and then, much to Daenerys' shock, down her thigh.

"What-?" Daenerys gasped, her eyes wide as she tried to sit up, to see what Yara thought she was doing. Warmth spread out from between her legs as the other woman traced kisses in a path up her inner thigh and Yara used a free hand to push Daenerys back down so she was lying back. She gripped the crisp white bedsheets in her fist and arched her back, releasing a gutteral shout as Yara prised Daenerys' legs open wider and stroked the woman's thick, throbbing clit with her tongue.

At the contact a strong surge, as if raw fire ran through her veins, shot through her body and she cried out with a mixture of shock and pleasure. Her knees buckled but Yara held them in place once more.

"Did you like that?" Yara asked, before going back for more, tracing circles around Daenerys' sensitive area and enjoying her soft moans before thrashing her clit with her tongue for longer, the silver Queen's cries and whimpers almost enough to get her off. She then decided it was time to lick her out properly, moving her tongue down to Daenerys' entrance and tasting her fully, she flicked her tongue in and out as the other woman moaned and cried out her name, clenching her thighs around Yara's head and clawing one hand through the brunette's hair.

Daenerys was not aware of much more than the surges of pleasure building up in her body as Yara fucked her with her tongue, vaguely conscious of rocking her hips in motions to the rhythm Yara was creating, desperate for more, and of the way her hands snaked around into Yara's hair, grasping at the roots and tugging insistently as the woman drove her wild lash by lash. She was half aware, also, of her thighs clenching around the woman's head, of the spasms of her muscles as her whole body seemed to be beginning to come undone, of the sounds flying from her mouth that she had lost control of long ago.

She was no longer the master of her own body, she knew, as every fiber of her being responded instinctually to Yara's skillful work. Yara was her master now, in this moment, and Daenerys decided to stop fighting it.

For she was a skillful master indeed.

Yara then decided to move her mouth back to Daenerys' clit, tilting her head sideways slightly which gave a whole new delicious feeling as she lapped eagerly at the throbbing, tender nub. Danerys' muscles tensed, everything going rigid as a scream of ecstasy built in her, her whole body longed to cry out but no sound came. This made way for Yara to begin stroking the outside of Daenerys' entrance with her long, calloused fingers, first gently then with more insistence. Daenerys couldn't breath, her anticipation of what Yara would do was overwhelming.

Sliding one finger into the other woman, Yara stopped licking her to watch as Daenerys buckled slightly, releasing the breath she had been holding in a gasp of unexpected pleasure. She slid in another finger and began to move her digits in and out in a rhythm, one which she once more added the pressure of her tongue on Daenerys' clit to. Daenerys spread her legs even wider and eagerly began moving her hips in motion to Yara's thrusts, moaning soft words which Yara could not make out.

As sweet as it was to taste Daenerys' orgasm, Yara wanted to feel closer to the silver Queen in that moment and so, while continuing the work with her fingers, she used one hand, snaking it behind the small of the other woman's back and bringing her up onto a vertical position, and took her mouth from between her thighs to lean forward and kiss her.

Daenerys hummed with appreciation as Yara covered her mouth with a hot, sticky kiss. Tasting herself on Yara's lips and tongue was strange but oddly erotic and she felt herself deepen the kiss, feeling her body shudder all over as her orgasm built. Moaning against the Ironborn's mouth she let a single word escape her lips.

"More."

She was unsure if, among all of the other incoherent moans, Yara had heard or understood, but this concern was answered a moment later when she felt the woman insert another finger into her and all of a sudden she lost herself. Bucking against her, her breasts thrashing up and down as her body moved in a wild frenzy, sweat trickling down her spine, she tasted blood and knew she had bit down on the Greyjoy's lip in her passion. She tasted of iron.

Out of control, she threw her arms about the other woman and pulled her closer then, feeling the insistent pleasure tightening between her thighs followed by waves of warmth, she rode Yara's fingers harder, with such desperation, and let out a final scream. Taking her hands and raking her nails down the skin of Yara's back, leaving bright red trails and causing Yara to gasp, a sound which took Daenerys over the edge, she embraced her orgasm and the heat surged through her veins. From at that moment all was heat and sweat and mess, a cacophony of passion and desire fulfilled at last.

Shuddering as the pleasure coursed through her, causing every part of her to tingle with its warmth as it slowly ebbed away, she clung to Yara who whispered sweet words into the silver's hair, stroking her back and cradling her in strong arms. Daenerys clung to her until every muscle had relaxed and every moan had subsided and all that was left was a throbbing mess of limbs, weak and unwilling to move.

"You are incredible," she whispered into the brunette's sweat matted hair. And by the Seven, she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Game of Thrones. If I did no Direwolf would have ever been harmed, only people..._

 _...  
Please let me know if this got slightly out of character for either of them. I've combed it over a few times but something just doesn't sit right about it and I don't want to scrap it to start from scratch again, else I'll never update, so please let me know your honest feelings.  
Thanks for reading this far folks.  
And a massive thank you to all who reviewed so kindly for the last chapter. You guys made my face hurt from grinning like a fool. You know who you are ;)_

* * *

 **A Clash of Queens**

* * *

Yara sat there and stared tenderly down at the Queen who shivered in her arms, fragile and vulnerable in this, her moment of bliss.

"You are incredible," the woman whispered so softly it would have been difficult to make out the words were every one of Yara's senses not fiercely attuned to her.

Those words, so sweet and seemingly heartfelt, thrilled the brunette to her very core, spreading warmth through her chest. She stored this moment away in her mind as a treasure, one she could look back on in times to come to bring strength and joy. In her experience moments like this, moments of pure delight, were few and far between in life and she took a second to commit every sight and smell, every sensation of this minute, to memory. It would never come again, its perfection would be lost forever.

She held Daenerys to her and gently lay down with the silver wrapped in an embrace, trailing fingers up and down the other woman's bare skin idly as she marvelled at the woman who lay in her arms. The onset of the night time chill sent goosebumps up both of their arms and legs causing Yara to bring the bed sheets around to cover them as they held each other in silence. She found herself enveloped in the exotic scent of jasmine, a flower that did not grow in Westeros but was abundant in the free cities and parts of the east. It was the smell of Daenerys and now, wrapping them up in the silver Queen's bed sheets, it was a smell which surrounded them with its floral calm. Yara wished she could bottle this fragrance to take with her, so that wherever she may find herself she would always possess a reminder of this night, a way to bring her back here, to help her mind recall the smell of Daenerys' hair and bed, her warm skin and the taste of her lips.

Yara still throbbed with a desire as yet unsated, but for now more than gratification she needed to feel this close to the silver haired Queen, to experience this moment of holding her in her arms. The woman nestled her face into the crook of Yara's neck and hummed a soft, satisfied sound. She kissed Yara's collar bone sleepily before settling down into a curl her body against Yara's, sated, blissful and weary from the burst of intensity of their union. The brunette felt Daenerys' eyelashes flutter softly against the sensitive skin of her lower neck and allowed herself a tender smile.

Realising Daenerys was readying herself for sleep, Yara's mind reeled. "Should I go, my Queen?" she asked softly, her breath swirling tendrils of the woman's silky smooth hair.

"Hm?" the other woman groaned groggily. "No, stay." Her voice was small, a tone of pleading present which was further enhanced by the way Daenerys slithered an arm possessively over the brunette's waist wordlessly.

Yara obeyed.

* * *

They woke up, limbs tangled in bedsheets and each other, to the kiss of the sun's first rays as they rose over the city of Meereen. Daenerys was the first to stir, her body tingling as it recalled the delicious encounter of last night. Looking across at the Ironborn's face, her features slacked with sleep and a puddle of drool collecting by the side of her cheek as she slept soundly with mouth hanging slightly ajar, she smiled and reached out a hand to stroke the other woman's hair gingerly.

She was surprised by the strength of tenderness she felt for the Ironborn. She frowned slightly as she remembered herself, their situation.

This could not interfere with her plans, her alliances. Running the dark, mussed up locks of the Ironborn's hair between her fingers she quashed the blossoms of emotion this Queen elicited and centred herself afresh.

She was Daenerys Stormborn, last of the Targaryens, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and she could not allow small emotions to cloud her judgement in such vital matters.

Were Yara a whore to be used and discarded this could work, but she was a vital player in the strategy she would need to employ. She needed her, Yara could not be cast aside when her novelty wore off and the silver Queen needed to pursue matters of urgency. What had Daenerys done? Love affairs were beneath her.

Yet as she remembered how she had been touched, pleasured, utterly cherished last night as well as the thrill that had coursed through her upon waking to Yara's face, she could not fully fight down on the flood of emotions which threatened to overwhelm her. She could not find it in herself to feel true shame for their union. Her cheeks tinged red at the thought and her heart fluttered as she saw Yara's large steel blue eyes open and gaze up at her, the other woman's delight mirroring her own.

"My Queen," Yara greeted with a lazy smile, rearranging herself so she sat half up, perching on one elbow and feasting her eyes on the sight of Daenerys' uncovered body stretched out next to hers, bathing in the gently rays of the sun.

Daenerys could not help smiling in return. "Ironborn," she greeted softly, shivering as Yara's weapon-calloused fingers caressed the curve of her hip.

"What now?" Yara's tone was suddenly hard, without her meaning it to be, as she searched the Dragonborn's eyes for a return of the feelings which surged through her, but Daenerys looked away.

"There is much to be done today, as any day, and time doesn't wait for anyone," Daenerys' lips curled into a rueful smile, "not even Queens."

Yara ground her teeth and clenched a fist to hide her hurt. She didn't know why she would be hurt by this, what she had expected, but the back-to-business approach seemed cold somehow, after the night they had spent together in first a passionate and then a tender embrace. Was this how her whores felt when she so brusquely dismissed them once the job was done? Surely not though, they were whores. They didn't grow such tender feelings, have such unexplained needs.

When Daenerys had sleepily pleaded with her to stay last night her heart had soared and the hours spent holding this woman in half sleep just amplified her strange need for more from her. She didn't know what she meant by more, the Queen had given her body over to Yara and it had been glorious, but being dismissed so tidily now was like a slap in the face.

Daenerys prised the Ironborn's hand from her waist and uncoiled herself languidly, rolling to the edge of the bed and stretching her long limbs out as she sighed in contented bliss. So unaware of the effect she had on the brunette. So unconcerned. Yara bristled slightly but told herself to pull it together, she was thinking like some spurned fisherman's housewife, not a warrior and certainly not a Queen.

She watched as Daenerys rose gracefully and began to prepare herself for the day, slipping on a fresh dress and running her fingers through her hair, splashing water onto her face and pouring a drink of clear water for the two of them. She offered a goblet to Yara without a backwards glance and Yara took it, her grip tight as she bit down on her emotions to gulp the cold, refreshing liquid down her throat in one tip.

Yara then dropped the goblet to the floor and Daenerys turned sharply as it clattered across the marble, a flash of anger dancing across her perfect features before she softened, taking in Yara's stubborn yet vulnerable expression. The hurt in her eyes unmasked in front of this woman, the only one who she wanted to remain so strong before. Yara cringed inwardly at the knowledge she was being childish and needy, all the things she despised in others as weakness. All the things she had sworn so long ago she would never again be, as a young girl willfully demanding that her father notice her instead of dwelling on the fate of the son he had given up as a hostage.

"Pick it up," Daenerys spoke with soft authority and quirked an eyebrow at Yara. "I did not free the slaves of Meereen so they could pick up after your thoughtlessness."

Her words were clipped but her eyes were strangely sympathetic and her expression softened fully as Yara bend down to pick up the felled goblet and place it gently on the table. Yara's cheeks blushed bright red and it was her turn to not be able to meet the other woman's eyes.

"You are upset." Daenerys noted, gliding over to perch next to Yara on the bed. "Why?"

Yara's throat contracted and she felt a form lump which she could not swallow down. She could manage no words. Instead she just stared intently at the bedsheets she was wringing up in her hands.

Daenerys placed a hand gently on the Ironborn's bare shoulder and waited patiently for her to talk.

Finally, fighting down her emotions, she looked Daenerys in the eye and tried to explain her tangled web of emotions. None of which seemed logical. None of which she could fully understand until her mouth formed the words her mind could not, the resentment of years of being overlooked and seen as not good enough spouting forth as if they had a mind of their own. This was about Daenerys but also about something so much more. "You mean to discard me like," Yara's voice cracked slightly and she clenched her fists harder to compose herself, every muscle in her body tensing as she spat out the next words, "like last night meant nothing to you. Like _I_ mean nothing to you."

"Is that what you think?" Daenerys demanded, her voice quiet and intent as their eyes bored into each other. "Last night was about you and I, Ironborn, today must be about my people and my rule. Can you not understand that, as a Queen?"

Daenerys was right, of course, but this did not sooth the hurt inside Yara, instead it had quite the opposite effect. For a reason she could not understand this level headed thinking and perceived condescension stung the Ironborn deeply. _Can you not understand that, as a Queen?!_ How dare she take that tack with her. Yara grew riled and stood up, starting to pace like a caged animal, her bare feet slapping harshly against the marble.

"I understand perfectly, Daenerys," Yara growled "I will leave you now, to the business of your kingdom." Grabbing her garments from their discarded position on the cold floor she was about to sweep out, naked but for the bundle of leathers in her arms, until a small hand on her bicep stopped her.

"Wait." It was a command. Yara froze, hating the power this woman had over her but secretly thrilled Daenerys had not just left her to storm out. "Understand me, Greyjoy, when I say my day is not my own. I do not discard you callously but return to the duty which my birth bestowed, a duty beyond you and I." The words were like velvet, whispered in her ear and caressing her mind with their balm. "I do not wish to send you away, but I cannot spend a day idle, much as I may want to." At this Daenerys brushed her fingertips over Yara's skin and smiled slightly at the Ironborn's shiver of delight.

"I see," Yara whispered, feeling a burst of shame at her behaviour well up inside her chest. "Forgive me, I did not mean to act so foolishly."

Placing a hand onto Yara's shoulder for balance and extending herself onto her tiptoes, Daenerys leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Yara's brow. "What we shared last night was incredible," Daenerys admitted, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "The reality of life can be difficult after such an experience but we are first and foremost Queens and must put aside our own desires. That does not mean," Daenerys spoke with heat now, her eyes brimming over with intensity, "I do not want you, Yara. I do. But you cannot come before the needs of my people."

"I understand," Yara replied sheepishly, thoroughly chastened.

Warmly, Daenerys smiled up at the brunette. "I know you do, we are alike in this, you and I."

"I really am sorry, Dany," Yara turned to face the other woman and used a shortened version of the Queen's name, a name of intimacy, without meaning to. Blushing, she stammered "I-I mean, my Queen."

Daenerys laughed, the rare laughter lines appearing, and reached out to stroke Yara's face. "You may call me Dany."

"Dany," Yara whispered the name reverently and leaned in for a delicate kiss, deepening it gradually and drawing the silver closer until they were pressed together in their embrace. Her bundle of clothes fallen to the floor, forgotten in the moment. Their kiss grew in passion and Yara felt a warmth bloom in her heart but it could not last forever, for eventually Daenerys broke away reluctantly and they both sighed.

"I really must go, my advisers will be waiting on me," she mumbled sadly. "However, I make time each afternoon to ride my dragons over the city of Meereen, come with me," she offered, her eyes brightening as the idea took root in her mind.

Yara baulked. "Ride dragons?"

"Yes, they will warm to you, I'm certain." Daenerys smiled encouragingly and took Yara's shoulders in her hands. "Say you'll come?" She kissed Yara gently on the lips, a whisper of a kiss, before dancing around the room to fix herself up for the audience chamber.

"I will come." Yara's insides churned at the thought of flying on the back of a strange creature, but she made an effort to hide her discomfort for Daenerys.

Daenerys beamed up at her briefly, "you won't be sorry, Greyjoy. Flying is an incredible feeling."

Chuckling nervously Yara nodded. "I am sure it is." Her voice was reedy and a trickle of sweat ran down her back. Her palms grew sticky with sweat. Greyjoys were made for the sea, not the air, and she was mad to think she could survive a dragon flight. She was not Daenerys, their mother, their kin. Her blood was that of the sea, not the sky.

"You should get dressed now, though." Daenerys ran her fingers through her hair once again distractedly. "I want you by my side in the audience chamber. Except this time," the Dragonborn smirked mischievously, "no stroking."

Yara joined in as Daenerys laughed, but the sound was hollow as her mind writhed in terrified knots over the thought of riding dragons. She bent down to collect her clothes up into her arms once more and pulled her leathers over her head, tightening the string with trembling fingers, clumsy and slow at their simple task. She would not back down, she was no coward, but that did not stop her knees turning weak at the thought of what this afternoon would bring.

Seven Hells what had she agreed to?!

* * *

 _Author's note~ This dragon riding addition was inspired by **Ragamuffin47** , I loved their idea and wanted to use it so I hope you enjoy the next chapter, it will be fun ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Game of Thrones. If I did no Direwolf would have ever been harmed, only people..._

 _...  
Sorry I haven't updated in a little while but I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the reviews! I am pretty sure I replied to all of the reviews last chapter, except the Guests so here we go:  
 **Guest** **one** ~ I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter, thank you so much for your review!  
 **Guest** **two** ~ I like your idea, I may use that in further chapters. It would be fitting, I mean Drogo gave her a horse, Daario gave her his sword metaphorically and so it's a cool follow on that she would give Dany a boat. I mean obviously she's giving her a fleet, but more personally I'm guessing you mean. I like it :3_

 _As always when you guys take the time to review it really makes my day. Muchas gracias, todos!_

 _Also if you guys like this pairing why don't you check out **LarissaTeles** new fic called **The Queens of the Seven Seas**. It's set a fab start and looks like it could be a fun read ;)  
And of course **Not the Plan** by **TheGreysDiaries** is an ongoing gem of a fic!_

* * *

 **A Clash of Queens**

* * *

As Daenerys left Yara, half dressed and inexplicably paler than even her usual whiteness, she began to hum softly to herself. Last night had been incredible and her heart felt light as a feather, as if all of the burdens which usually weighed her down had been lifted. She drifted down the light, airy corridors and felt the grin on her face start to ache, yet could not stop herself smiling.

Reaching the doors of the room she needed, she stopped and with effort placed the mask of indifference back onto her face, ironing down the smile and quietening the song which continually rose in her throat unbidden. She rapped her knuckles briskly against the thick wood and pushed her way inside, her chin angled high and her bearing stiff.

"My Queen." The imp greeted her with a warm smile which crinkled the corners of his eyes. "How radiant you appear this morning."

She could tell by the glint in his eyes, the hidden mirth, that he knew what had happened between her and Yara last night. She felt that sometimes this half man could read her like those scrolls he was constantly pouring over but she would not let his astuteness make her waver. Yes, she had taken her pleasure last night. She was a Queen, surely an evening's leisure was her prerogative.

She returned his smile tightly and inclined her head. "Thank you. How kind of you to notice. You, yourself, appear to be," she paused and appraised him, searching for the correct word, "weary. Did you take any rest last night, Lannister?"

He walked over to his cedar wood table and flashed a rueful smile, snatching up a bottle of wine and pouring them both a generous portion. "Guilty as charger, your majesty. I found myself engrossed in a scroll, or two, and before I knew it dawn was upon me and I had neglected sleep. It seems without a whore to remind me of when to take my rest, I do not fare well." He shrugged his crooked shoulder and handed her a flagon of the sweet honeyed wine. Then, brightening up, he gestured to the open scrolls on his desk with an eagerness that the Queen found so endearing. "Look, here." He pointed with a stubby finger to a worn piece on the parchment and Daenerys bent down to make out the small characters.

Sipping wine and squinting over the scrolls he had studied all night, their heads bowed together in contemplation, they passed the first hours of the morning. Her plans to reconquer Westeros were finally coming to fruition but without knowing the political lay of the land she would be a blundering fool, something she could not abide thinking of. In light of this the dwarf had taken to educating her on the most recent events as well as ancient histories and old alliances or grievances, that she may be better equipped when the day came for her to reclaim the throne.

His help in this had been invaluable and she was beginning to feel fully prepared for the day that in her heart of hearts she had never believed would truly come. The day the Targaryens retook their rightful place.

After a while, eyes tired and minds clogged with information, they reclined back in their chairs and shared a smile. "All is shaping up well, Lannister," Daenerys said, her tone wishful underneath her usual pretence of certainty. They were so close now, she could almost see Westeros spread out before her ready to take, almost feel the bite of the iron throne against her skin.

"There is another matter we must discuss," the dwarf ventured hesitantly, leaning forward on his chair and gazing up at her earnestly.

"Oh?"

"Marriage."

The word hung between them and Tyrion sat back to watch as Daenerys turned this new complication over in her mind. "Yes," she agreed eventually, her eyes a facade of detached curiosity. Another marriage, she fought down a shudder, feeling once again like the helpless thirteen year old girl who had been thrown to the wolves for her brother's crown into a marriage with a man she knew nothing of. True, she had been more than lucky with Drogo, but surely that kind of luck was not found twice in one lifetime.

"It would be beneficial," he spoke softly, the tenderness in his eyes causing a lump to form in her throat. She looked away, resenting his sympathy and her own weakness. This was business and she was a Queen, marriage had not been on her agenda but surely that had been naive. Very well.

"Tell me of the possibilities," she spoke gruffly, staring at the floor intently.

"It depends," Tyrion clasped his hands and she could almost feel the way his mind analysed and discarded possibility after possibility. She looked back up at him and watched him think, the crease between his eyes deepening as he weighed her options. _Their_ options. "If you wish to take back the seven kingdoms with barely any bloodshed then I would recommend my nephew. Young and spineless he may be, but he is a sweet natured child and would make a kind husband, if not an equal one. My sister would be the only obstacle to this but," a sad smile flickered across his face, "that could be easily taken care of."

Daenerys nodded slowly, not delighted at the prospect of marrying a boy king but satisfied that it would be a reasonable alliance. Plus he was kind, which counted for a lot in her eyes. She would not tolerate cruelty at the hands of any man, no matter how useful to her cause they might be.

"There are also options in Dorne," Tyrion continued, "as well as the North, although the Stark bastard may be all that remains of the North's greatest family the Starks." He continued on this vein for a while, reeling off the benefits and downsides of each alliance until Daenerys felt her eyes start to glaze over. Then a word caught her attention. "There is always the Iron Islands." He smirked and Daenerys felt a blush creep across her cheeks.

"Yara?" she blurted out without thinking.

"A woman? I'm afraid the Seven Kingdoms are not that progressive, my Queen, I was talking about Theon, of course. Or the uncle, however you have sworn to defeat him so that may make for a terribly difficult arrangement."

"Of course," Daenerys replied weakly.

"Now, I think we have exhausted our options, but before we head to the council meeting I would make one more suggestion on this vein." Tyrion leaned forward and placed a hand on the back of her hand, "I would humbly suggest we do not take Daarios to Westeros."

Daenerys quirked an eyebrow. "Daarios? But he is one of my finest warriors, why should he not be by my side? I had planned to give him a place in my Queen's Guard."

Tyrion hesitated and took his hand back, placing it on his knee and squirming slightly under her gaze. "I am aware that he has been more to you than a mere soldier, my Queen, and this may prove problematic when forging suitable marriage alliances. Taking your paramour with you as you set out to conquer and marry your way into the Seven Kingdoms would not be wise, it could either be an obstacle to your ability to give proper affection a fair attempt in the marriage or it could result in a tangle of emotions with a spurned lover on your Queen's Guard. Either way my counsel would be to give him a position in Meereen as your proxy." The dwarf bowed his head and waited for her to digest this new information and reply. He hoped with his timing, considering her blossoming affinity with the Greyjoy woman, this suggestion would be easier to swallow.

A heavy silence spread between them as Daenerys looked down at her hands in her lap and considered his proposal. "I see your thinking, Lannister, I will give it thought."

"That is all I ask, my Queen," he said with relief, spreading his hands and inclining his head.

"Now I believe a council meeting awaits us." Daenerys rose and held a hand out to Tyrion with a small smile, "shall we?"

Tyrion grinned broadly and took the proffered hand with all the gallantry he could muster. "Right away."

Before they reached the door she turned to look down at him and asked, "with all of those highborn bachelors you suggested, why did you not put yourself forward?"

Throwing her a disarming smile he shrugged with nonchalance. "A dwarf on the Iron Throne? Please, Daenerys, give my political acumen more credit. No," he shook his head and grasped her hand in his earnestly, "I would make a much better adviser to you than husband, or king."

"That is the Seven Kingdoms' loss then," she said quietly, squeezing his fingers and smiling at him fondly before making for the council chambers with dignified haste, regal and distant once more, Tyrion waddling at her heels.

He could not mask the huge smile that split his face.

* * *

Once the council meeting was over Daenerys gave Yara, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout, a meaningful glance before dismissing the meeting gratefully. Everyone had worked hard to meet, and in most cases exceed, their quotas and they were now on track to set sail before the week was out. Her people had done beyond what she had expected and she could not be more proud.

"I have decided to throw a feast for everyone involved in making my plans come to life," she said as people were beginning to leave and get back to their work, "everyone from the lowliest worker to you, my trusted council, will be invited to attend a feast in their honour tomorrow night, with a day's rest afterwards for all."

Everyone froze and looked at her in shock. Never had a ruler thrown a feast for the common people, this would be a huge undertaking. The day of rest for all following it would also make history. Daenerys smiled widely, making eye contact with all those around her one by one as they stared at her with mouths slightly agape.

"I owe you all a great debt, without you my birthright would be unfulfilled and my family's name would turn to dust. This feast and day of rest will be my way of showing how much I value your support. You have saved my family name, the name of Targaryen, so from now to mark this occasion each year there shall be a day where everyone has a day of rest, it will be my gift to the people."

Tyrion stood up, taken with this idea. "We shall call it the Targaryen Triumph, a feast followed by a day of rest in honour of the great warrior Queen Daenerys Stormborn, mother of dragons and breaker of chains. Years from now the people will sing of her great deeds. May she never be forgotten."

"May she never be forgotten." The toast echoed around the room as her people drank to her name, to her immortality.

It was clever, what he did, how Tyrion had spun this. He had turned this spontaneous idea of hers, a whim of a young queen who wanted to show her gratitude to those who made her dreams possible, into her legacy in Meereen. She nodded graciously and cheers rose up around the room, the freed saves chanting "Mhysa" as the Dothraki stamped their feet on the ground and in their low, gruff voices called out "khaleesi" with abandon.

Her heart soared at the atmosphere in the room as those she had brought together cried out their adoration to her. This was what it meant to be a Queen, this was what it meant to be a Targaryen.

It was intoxicating.

She met Yara's eyes across the room and saw pride in her eyes, pools of warmth for Daenerys. A need rose up inside her and she gave Yara a slow, meaningful smile which caused a slight blush to form on the brunette's rough, weatherworn cheeks. Another kind of power that was proving to be intoxicating.

She swept through the room, drinking in the praise and adoring murmurs from all around her, and made straight for the Ironborn. It was time to ride.

"Come with me, I shall give you the sky," Daenerys whispered urgently into Yara's ear once she reached her. Their proximity sent a shiver up her spine as the warm smell of sea salt enveloped her. Yara's scent. Tangy and fierce. By the gods how she wanted this woman.

Yara, her eyes clouded with desire that matched Daenerys' own, nodded and cleared her throat before whispering in a low, husky voice, "as you wish, my Queen."

They wove through the bodies and left the crowded audience chamber, making their way in silence across the pyramid to the Dragons' Keep where Daenerys turned to face Yara suddenly.

"You are ready?" she asked, drawing Yara toward her and relishing the closeness of their bodies, tracing slow circles on the back of the brunette's neck with her fingers as she gazed intently into her cold blue eyes. She loved the feel of the downy hair on the back of Yara's neck and Yara sighed softly as goosebumps prickled across her skin.

"I am." Her voice was tense, the corded muscles in her arms and legs pulled taunt. Daenerys smirked slightly to know that this fearsome warrior was terrified.

"Very well then, allow me to introduce you to my children." Daenerys led Yara through into a huge room, a corner of the pyramid where people had cut off the walls and left it to the elements. To one side was a herd of scraggly goats, their bleating pitiful as they huddled together covered in blood splatters and animal faeces. Yara could understand how the pathetic creatures felt as, looking upon one of the dragons now, its black scales flecked with red and gleaming in the afternoon sun, her limbs turned to water, her insides leaped around frantically and her throat felt raw.

"It seems Viserion and Rhaegal have flown off for some proper hunting," Daenerys said with a shrug. "That means today we shall be riding Drogon, the fiercest of all my babies."

The huge beast turned its head to face them and puffed a waft of smoke from its nostrils, lowering its head to allow Daenerys to scratch between its scales. As she did it hummed slightly, like a cat purring over being fussed. Yara, watching this tender scene and feeling slightly less afraid, ventured forward but was stopped in her tracks when the beast turned its cold, yellow eyes to her with a feral aggression and blew a stream of fire down at her feet.

Yara yelped and flew backwards, falling to the ground in her haste and scrambling away in the most undignified way possible. Daenerys started laughing and Yara shot her a glance of pure anger, her indignation at humiliating herself welling up with power.

"You think that's funny?" she cried, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she picked herself back up and brushed down her tunic with filthy hands.

"Actually, yes I do." Daenerys flashed a wicked grin and left the beast for a moment to placate the brunette. "He was only playing and you looked like an upended turtle."

"'Only playing'?! It nearly set me on fire!" Yara spluttered, raising a wary and accusing finger towards the huge creature.

Daenerys frowned. "Drogon is a 'he', not an 'it'."

Calming down slightly but still shaken Yara gave a sardonic smile. "Fine, _he_ nearly set me ablaze. Better?"

"He is a dragon, not a kitten. I don't know what you expected but I thought you could handle a little heat, Ironborn." Daenerys eyes roved over Yara meaningfully and the brunette forgot her nerves for a minute and felt her stomach coil up for an entirely different reason.

"I-I can..."

Danerys offered a hand to Yara and quirked an eyebrow in invitation. "Then come."

Grasping the silver Queen's soft hand in her sweaty palm, feeling her heartbeat pounding in her head loudly and her insides turn to mush, she stepped towards the huge beast once more. Gazing up into its eyes she froze for a moment, mesmerised by the swirling mix of colours and the fierce intelligence she saw there.

"Drogon," she murmured softly, almost tempted to reach out and stroke the dip between its eyes.

The creature bobbed its head briefly, as if it had understood her and accepted her presence. Greyjoy stared into its eyes unbroken, unable to tear her gaze away as if the creature cast a spell over her and she felt vaguely aware of a brief squeeze of her hand from Daenerys.

"He likes you," Daenerys whispered, taking Yara's hand in her own and reaching out to stroke the tiniest of his scales, those between his eyes. Yara was shocked at the contact, feeling the jagged edges of the creature's scales beneath her fingertips. Without knowing what she was doing she began to scratch Drogon between his scales as she had seen Daenerys do, tentatively at first but as the dragon responded warmly, crooning with its soft, deep rumble, she became more confident. She felt a shock of delight run through her as the dragon's eyes closed in pleasure and she turned to Daenerys to share the moment, beaming up at the blonde with pride.

"He likes it," Yara gushed in wonder.

Daenerys had never seen her like this, her face almost alight with enthusiasm. Her serious, brave, almost uptight warrior was talking as animatedly as a child and a strange feeling rose up in her at the sight of the Ironborn being so tender and effusive over her dragon. Her chest tightened and she smiled warmly back at Yara.

"Good." Daenerys grinned, "now we fly."

Yara nodded mutely, a lump forming in her throat once more. Looking out over the city of Meereen spread below them, feeling the harsh fingers of the wind which blew so strongly at this height and feeling the sharp uneven scales of the mythical dragon beneath her fingertips, she had never felt more out of her element. But she would not cower, she was a Greyjoy.

"Saddle me up." She smiled wonkily.

Daenerys laughed as if Yara had made a quaint, adorable joke. "One does not saddle a dragon. You better hold on tight, Ironborn."

 _Oh_.


End file.
